Past Offenses
by keiran311
Summary: Kagome and Rin are kidnapped, forcing the brothers to fight together. But what will happen when a third factor is thrown in? Who is this mysterious young woman and is she a friend....or foe?
1. Prologue

Summery: What happens when Kagome and a Rin are both kidnapped by the same person-or persons. Inuyasha and Sheshomaru are forced to work together to them back? Can the brothers manange to work side-by-side long enough to save their companions and not tear each other to shreds in the meantime? And who is this mysterious female who has popped up out of nowhere? Could she really be willing to help Inuyasha and Seshomaru find the girls? Read on to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I, unfortionately, do not own the characters from Inuyasha. Rich people with great minds do. However, I do own all the others and I would appreciate if you ask my permission before using them. thank ye! HOOZAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!(sorry, pirates are a part of daily life with my group)on with the story!  
  
Prologue: A baby is born  
A woman, a dog demon of a most highest status and rank smiles down at her child. He is small, but strong all the same;she can see it in his eyes. One day her son will take the place of his father and rule over all their land. This child, will be respected by all. She smiles, but her eyes are sad as her thoughts drift back only a few hours ago. She had given birth to two children, a boy and a girl. Now she had only one, her young son. The girl was still-born, the worst way for a child to die.The mother thinks on this for a moment. Then he comes in.  
He is the father of her child and her one true love. He comes right over to her, allowed to see her for the first time since they'd called in the birthing lady. The father looks into her eyes and knows at once what is wrong. He feels saddened too, but it could not be helped. Such is the way of life;it is given as well as taken. Smiling reassuringly at his wife he watches his newborn son.  
"You may hold him," his wife says softly, voicing his unspoken question. With the grin of a first-time father the dog demon takes his son into his arms and whispers softly to the sleeping baby.  
"Do not worry, my son, you will someday rule all the Western lands, as I have. I promise you that."The baby stirs, but does not wake, before falling into an even deeper sleep. Both parents smile at each other with happiness. At least one of their children lived.  
Not that far away, a young cat demon nuzzles a baby dog demon. He found the baby with what appeared to have been its nurse maid. Feeling sorry for the child, he'd picked it up and taken it along with him on his journey. Now he studies the baby in the shelter of an old oak tree mils away. Judging by its clothes, the child was from an extremely rich family. Now it is the adopted daughter of a poor cat demon.  
The irony of the situation makes the young man laugh. The baby awakes, bright golden eyes expressionless in the moonlight. The cat demon whispers softly to the baby.  
"Sono ciene, child, for you have a friend here by your side." He holds the child close and closes his eyes, falling asleep. The baby is asleep before him *~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Ch1

Chapter One: Arguments and Warnings  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!!" Kagome yelled, watching with mild satisfaction as Inuyasha face vaulted into the ground, kicking up dirt. "I'm going home."  
  
With that Kagome turned pointedly and, raising her nose in the air, proceeded to stomp away, towards the well. Shippo raced after her, and jumped onto her shoulder.  
  
"Please don't go home, Kagome. Inuyasha didn't mean it when he said those things," Shippo pleaded, giving her his most innocent face.  
  
"Oh, he didn't mean to call me a wench and an idiot and a worthless human who only gets in his way and that he'd be better off without?" Kagome snapped. Shippo shrugged and looked at her uncertainly. She was nearly fuming through her ears.  
  
"Well, maybe those parts, but you know he doesn't ACTUALLY mean them. He was just trying to cover up the fact that he was really worried about you when that demon nearly killed you," Shippo pointed out. Kagome just shook her head with a slight growl and ignored him. When she reached the well she turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Shippo. I'll be back," Kagome said, and Shippo looked at her in joyful surprise. "Just as soon as Inuyasha comes and apologizes."  
  
With that she threw her big yellow bag into the well, then followed it, leaving a crest-fallen Shippo behind. Shippo thought about Inuyasha and was filled with courage supplying anger as he stomped back to where the others were. Inuyasha was off the ground already, and was sitting in his classic arms across chest, nose high in the air pose. Shippo marched over to him, fists balled, and started beating the dog demon over the head.  
  
"YOU MADE KAGOME MAD! NOW SHE'S GONE BACK TO HER TIME! YOU'D BETTER GO AND APOLOGISE TO HER BEFORE I MAKE YOU REGRET WHAT YOU SAID TO HER, YOU BIG MEANY!" Shippo yelled as he added to the lumps forming on Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha merely swatted him off and glared at the little kitsune.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha yelled in exasperation. "What's with you people? It's not my fault that that wench can't take care of herself for two seconds! Besides, what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
"I'm going to make you go back and apologize to Kagome for what you said, that's what!" Shippo screeched back.  
  
" I am NOT going to apologize, because I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled sharply. With that he gave a pointed glare to Sango, Miroku and Shippo, got up, and was gone in a red blur. He went the opposite way from the well, to Kaede's village.  
  
"I can't believe him! He's so immature! My God, Souta's more mature than him," Kagome muttered, climbing out of the well. She walked not more than three feet when she heard a voice say, "So you and dog-boy had another falling out, did ya?"  
  
Kagome turned to see a young girl about her age sitting on the edge of the well. The girl's face was mostly covered with shadows, but her clothing was a mix from various time periods. She had on a black Medieval English peasant shirt with sleeves that nearly covered her fingertips, baggy black jeans that were too long for her and traditional Japanese sandals.  
  
Kagome could see the tips of some sort of glove under the girl's right sleeve. Her left fingernails were painted black and looked almost sharper than Inuyasha's, though they were cut shorter. The girl also had on more jewelry than Kagome had seen on one person in her life.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked cautiously. "And what do you know about Inuyasha?"  
  
The girl laughed. "I know all about you're double-life; balancing school in modern Tokyo with jewel shard hunting in the Sengoku Judai. I also know that when you look at Inuyasha you see more than just an arrogant half-demon child; and that sometimes, when he looks back at you, that same thought crosses his mind, though worded a bit differently. And that's why you get so upset when he acts like he did earlier."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked quickly, trusting the shadows to hide the blush that faintly covered her cheeks. But the damage had already been done. She recognized the defensiveness in her voice that always said when someone was right and knew right away that her mystery guest had heard it as well.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Lady Kagome, did I tread into unfriendly waters?" the girl asked, and, while she was quite clearly mocking Kagome's feeble self- defense, her voice also seemed to be genuinely respectful and almost apologetic.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked again, sharper this time. If the girl knew so much about her feelings, than what else did she know of? Kagome's thought's traveled to her friends and she felt worried. They might be in danger. Then a thought struck her. "How did you get here? Only Inuyasha and I can go through the well."  
  
"I cannot tell you that; not yet anyway," the girl said gently, her voice serious now. "I can tell you only that I am here to warn you. You are in danger, Kagome. Someone is after you. Stick by Inuyasha and your friends, and maybe things can be altered. But I doubt it, so be careful."  
  
"What...What do you mean by I'm in danger?" Kagome stuttered. The girl merely shook her head and looked around in a slightly paranoid way.  
  
"I've been here long enough as it is," she said, standing. "Remember my warning, Kagome. Take heed and do not talk to strangers. Looks can be deceiving."  
  
With that she disappeared through the door. Kagome stood there for a moment, dumb founded, then went outside. The girl was nowhere in sight. With a worried-and confused-sigh, Kagome went in her house.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, why are we taking the human girl with us? She'll only get in your way!" Jaken asked with obvious distaste. Sesshomaru glared daggers at Jaken, then half-glanced back at Rin.  
  
"W-What I meant M-M'Lord was that, say something should happen to you, who would protect her?" Jaken stuttered out, trying to delay the imminent beating looming over his head. It didn't work, and sure enough Sesshoumaru's balled fist came almost immediately down on Jaken's head, knocking him out.  
  
"Rin wants to come. She doesn't care if it's dangerous, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said with a smile. Sesshoumaru huffed and ignored her, but did not make her go back to the town they'd just passed. He had actually been planning on leaving her in the town, for the same reason Jaken had originally said.  
  
"You are going to stay in the next town while I do some things, Rin. Jaken will watch out for you." They traveled in silence broken only by Jaken screaming to them to wait up when he woke-they didn't.  
  
"But Lord Sesshomaru, won't you need my assistance? I mean I am your faithful, trusted servant. It is my job to stay by your side."  
  
"As it is your job to follow my orders," Sesshomaru pointed out coldly. "Now, do not let the girl out of your sight."  
  
With that said Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest, leaving Rin and Jaken at the edge of the village. Jaken turned to Rin, who was waving where Sesshomaru had been standing.  
  
"Now you listen here, human. Do not embarrass Lord Sesshomaru. Let's go into town and find a place to stay-quick." Rin stopped waving immediately and followed Jaken into the town. She could not stay somber for long, and soon began to skip, a grin playing across her face.  
  
"Little Rin," a voice called. Rin stopped and turned. The voice came from an alley she had just passed.  
  
"Jaken, someone's calling me from the alley there," she whispered to him.  
  
"Nonsense," Jaken snapped. "Who would call you from an al-"  
  
He stopped short as the voice called again, its tone friendly and cautious at the same time. With a frustrated sigh he started to walk back towards the alleyway, Rin a step behind him. When they went in, they found a teenage girl leaning against the side of a building.  
  
She was wearing extremely strange clothes, and the darkness of the outfit seemed to pull her farther back into the shadows, even as she stepped out.  
  
"What do you want with Rin?" Rin asked cheerfully. The girl smiled, showing rings of pearly white teeth.  
  
"I wanted to warn you," the girl said simply.  
  
"Warn her? Warn her about what?" Jaken asked sharply. "Have you no idea who I am?"  
  
"You, toad boy, are Jaken. You are Lord Sesshoumaru's right hand man- though I don't see why-and this is Rin, his little human girl," the girl snapped back, her voice full of venom. When she spoke again it was to Rin, and her voice was gentle once more.  
  
"Little Rin, you must be careful. Do not talk to any strangers, and do not stray from Toad-boy's side. When Lord Sesshomaru comes back, tell him what I said and stick close to him. Do you understand me?" Her voice became serious, and slightly urgent.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Rin said softly, mesmerized by the other girl. The mysterious girl laughed suddenly, shaking her head.  
  
"Don't call me ma'am, child," she cried. "I'm not yet that old. At least not in spirit. Good day and do not forget my warning."  
  
With that she was gone, almost into thin air. Jaken and Rin exchanged confused glances before Rin set it aside with her normal contagious smile.  
  
"When is Lord Sesshomaru coming back?"  
  
"Worthless second-level demon," Sesshomaru muttered, looking at the tattered, bloodied thing that used to be a moth demon. The demon had for weeks now been challenging his authority and power. Now it would challenge no one. Someone clapped behind him.  
  
"Bravo, lord Sesshomaru," a female voice said, slightly amused. Sesshomaru spun around, only to catch a flash of black and silver before whatever it was was gone.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, looking about himself. The person laughed, her voice light and gaining in amusement. For it was a she, and, if only judging by voices, a very young and possibly beautiful she.  
  
"Listen to me, lord Sesshomaru, and listen closely," she said, and Sesshomaru turned to her voice. More flashes and glimpses. "Rin is in trouble, milord. Go back to her. And read this."  
  
Sesshomaru turned and caught a black satchel that was aimed at his back. He caught a brief glimpse as the girl seemed to bow to him; then she was gone. He opened the satchel and found a sealed envelope. He recognized the seal as one of the temple of Fire that was not far from his castle. The letter read:  
  
My Lord Sesshomaru, I am sorry, but I bear you disturbing news. I have received word that the human girl that travels with you, the young Rin, is in danger. I beg of you to go to her and stay by her side. I have given her a warning already, as well as Jaken, but a warning to them will not be enough. Only you of your group is strong enough to protect her from the creatures that wish to steal her away. Please watch over the child, and do not let her leave your sight.  
  
I am sorry that I cannot go into details, but pray-tell, take my words seriously. I have only her best interests and safety in mind. I will contact you again shortly.  
  
Until,  
  
Teliones  
  
P.s.-when you see the hanyou next, go to him in peace, not with disdain. You will need his help soon, much as you would deny it. If you wish to gain that which you will lose, do not let your pride and past offenses get in the way.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up to where the girl had been last. With a small growl of annoyance he turned, and was gone.  
  
Unseen by the demon lord's eyes, a young girl sat in a tree, her face impassive but for a small glint of undeterminable feelings in her eyes. Softly she whispered, "Good luck, milord" before disappearing into thin air. 


	3. Ch2

Chapter Two: Kidnapped  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well, thinking about what that mysterious girl had said. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize Inuyasha was there until he spoke louder.  
  
"What's the matter, bitch, did you go deaf?" he sneered. She blinked and stared blankly at him.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha. I was just thinking,"  
  
"About what, all the tests that you're missing?" he asked, his voice laced with contempt. Kagome shook her head irritably. She was not in the mood for his stuff right now.  
  
"No, actually not. Go and get the others and tell them to go to Lady Kaede's house; I have to tell you guys something, and I don't feel like repeating myself a thousand times." Inuyasha gave her a blank stare, and she glared at him, saying, "Do I have to say the -it word?"  
  
Inuyasha cringed and shook his head ferverently racing off to find the rest of their group. Kagome went straight to Kaede's house, anxious to tell the others about her meeting.  
  
It took only about fifteen minutes for everyone to get there, and Kagome waited for everyone to seat themselves. Inuyasha and Lady Kaede were on either side of Kagome, with Myouga on Inuyasha's shoulder. Shippo was on Kagome's lap and Sango and Miroku were seated next to each other. Kirara was between Sango and Lady Kaede and was enjoying the stomach rub that Lady Kaede was giving her. Kagome was about to begin when they heard a loud:  
  
SLAP!!! ...and Miroku was on the floor unconscious with Sango fuming and scooching closer to Kirara. They had to wait another five minutes or so for Miroku to wake up and scooch a safe distance away from Sango before Kagome could start again.  
  
"Okay, when I went back to my time there was a girl in the well house, waiting for me..."  
  
Kagome proceeded to tell what exactly had happened-with the exception of the comments about hers and Inuyasha's feelings-during her meeting. Everyone had to chew this over for a second or two when she was done, and a momentary silence fell over the room.  
  
"What did she mean by 'you are in danger'?" Miroku asked, the first to speak.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm more concerned about how she knows so much about my life and how she got to my time."  
  
"Who could possibly want you?" Inuyasha sneered, trying to cover up his worry for her. Kagome glared evilly and silenced him with a single word. The others continued their conversation without waiting for Inuyasha to get up, or Myouga to unsquish himself from where Inuyasha's hand had landed on him.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure who she was, but something about her seemed familiar. Something about her reminded me of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, but she didn't look demon at all. Maybe it was how she stood, or spoke, or something, I' m not sure. But I immediately thought of you two. Especially Sesshomaru."  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Like I said, I don't know what it was. But something about her was like if you and Sesshomaru were put together in a girl, I would be talking to her." Kagome said slowly, thinking as she spoke. They all stared at her, each lost in their own thoughts and speculations. Finally Inuyasha stood up. There was a determined look on his face.  
  
"Kagome, Sango, stay in here. Miroku, come outside with me," he ordered, hurrying out the door. Miroku followed, more than a little confused. Inuyasha led Miroku away from the house, until he was sure that he was out of hearing range.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Miroku demanded, reaching out to grab the hanyou's arm. He stopped in mid-air when he saw his friend's face. Inuyasha looked like he'd just witnessed his own death.  
  
"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked, getting worried. Inuyasha took a moment to respond, and even when he did Miroku wasn't sure for a moment if it was actually the hanyou speaking.  
  
"I-I dreamed this. Two nights ago. I saw Kagome's meeting with the girl. Sh-she seemed so familiar. I think she may be related to Sesshomaru and me," he whispered, his eyes distant.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?" Inuyasha was beginning to scare Miroku now. He wasn't himself at all. Miroku had never seen him look this scared and confused. He saw Inuyasha for the first time, as he must've been when his mother died.  
  
"I mean I didn't hear the entire conversation, but from what I did, it was about Kagome being kidnapped. The way the girl spoke, the way she moved...Kagome was right. She did immediately make me think of my brother,"  
  
"You know what I think? I think that we've been caught in another web of mystery."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm worried that Kagome will be the one bitten this time if we're not careful," Inuyasha said. "We'll have to be on sharper guard than usual."  
  
He turned and went back into the hut, acting like his usual self once more. Miroku stood outside for a moment and stared up at the sky.  
  
"The description of that that girl," he muttered to himself. "Could it really be.... could she have returned once more?"  
  
"Hey monk!" Inuyasha called from inside. "What's taking so long? You coming in or not?"  
  
Miroku looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Yes. Yes, of course. I was just thinking," he called back. "Well, if it is you, then know that I will set our friendship aside to protect Kagome and the others."  
  
His words were soft and directed to the stars, but he knew that if the person whom he was speaking to was anywhere nearby, she would have heard. With a sigh he followed Inuyasha inside.  
  
"Where is she?" A man sat against the wall in a dark room, his face hidden by shadows. A cat demon knelt before him, his eyes downcast, right arm crossing his chest.  
  
"My liege, it seems as though the inu girl has warned both parties of what is happening," he said. "We do not know where she resides now, though I would say that it will be nearby her brother. She seemed quite captivated by him the last time we scouted together."  
  
"Let her be, then. Proceed with the preparations," the shadowy man said. "Note, though, that if she interferes with my plan, you are to kill her immediately."  
  
"Yes, M'Lord," the demon whispered, his voice slightly tense. He stood, bowed to the seated figure, and disappeared back into the shadows. A moment later the door could just barely be heard sliding shut, then he was gone. 


	4. my apologies

I just want to say that I'm sorry for not updating since, well, since forever ago, but I've been away for most of the summer and I'm not in my account on my computer even now, so I can't access any files I've created since I made the account. I promise that as soon as I can I will get my dad to enable my account again so that I can update my stories. This goes for everything I have written, here and on that's all. I'm out. ja ne.


End file.
